Poedit
}} | latest release version = 2.0.3 | latest release date = | latest preview version = | latest preview date = | frequently updated = | programming language = C++ | operating system = Windows, macOS, Unix-like | platform = Kros-plätform | language = Mùltileŋgueijol | status = | genre = Kompyutā-assisten transleiçion | license = Beisik vörçion: MIT License Pro vörçion: šärwär - Windows, macOS | website = }} Poedit (orijinolli poEdit) wa šärwär en kros-plätform gettext katalog (.po fayl) editā für assistiŋ leŋgueij lokolaiseiçion nigè proses. Nigè softwär wa wraiten in C++ en kitadè dipendènçi on bufùn sùbklasses from the wxWidgets, but utilaiz graphical control elements from the GTK+ laibrari. Fùnkçionollitis * Unlike other catalog editors, Poedit shows data in a very compact way. Entries are arranged in a list, so that you can easily navigate large catalogs and immediately get an idea about how much of the catalog is already translated, what needs translating, and which parts are only translated in a "fuzzy" way. * Aveilabol on Yuniks/Linuks-beisen en Windows-beisen sistèms. * Plurol forms dè sùpport. * Provaid hwaitspeis haiĥlàitiŋ. * Fuzzy and untranslated records are highlighted and displayed at the top of the list. * Automatic compilation of .mo files (optional). * Automatic headers update. * References browser lets you see where and in what context a string is used. * You can use Poedit to scan source code for translatable strings. * Integration with KDE and GNOME desktops. Neither of these environments is required; support for them is strictly optional. * UTF-8 support. Poedit understands all encodings supported by the operating system and works in Unicode internally. * Support for conversion between line-ending formats (useful if you need to edit catalogs by hand under Windows). * Translation memory automates translation of frequent phrases. Poedit can reuse translation data from all your PO, MO and RPM files. * Search dialog for quick navigation in the catalog. * Editing of comments is permitted. * Catalogs manager. * Unicode support on Windows NT/2000/XP (partial Unicode support on Windows 9x). Full Unicode support under Unix with GTK+ 2.x. * Spell-checking based on GtkSpell (GTK+ 2.x). Prirīkwairmènts poedit-dè niuer vörçions wa mani sùpportiŋ laibrari wa yusiŋ. Soi rīkompailiŋ wa rīkwair ol dipendiŋ laibrari instolen. When rībiuldiŋ, folowiŋ päkeijs rīkwair: * wxWidgets(vörçion >= 3.0.0, vörçion 2.8.12 wa not niu enùf) * ICU * GtkSpell laibrari ** autoconf-archive ** gtk-doc-tools ** vala Päkeij $ sudo apt-get install poedit Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * libboost-regex1.58.0 * libboost-thread1.58.0 * libcld2-0 * libcpprest2.6 * libdb5.3++ * libgtkspell0 * liblucene++0v5 * libwxbase3.0-0v5 * libwxgtk3.0-0v5 * poedit-common The following NEW packages will be installed: # libboost-regex1.58.0 # libboost-thread1.58.0 # libcld2-0 # libcpprest2.6 # libdb5.3++ # libgtkspell0 # liblucene++0v5 # libwxbase3.0-0v5 # libwxgtk3.0-0v5 # poedit # poedit-common 0 upgraded, 11 newly installed, 0 to remove and 0 not upgraded. Need to get 15.5 MB of archives. After this operation, 50.1 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n y Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libboost-regex1.58.0 i386 1.58.0+dfsg-3.1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libboost-thread1.58.0 i386 1.58.0+dfsg-3.1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/universe libcld2-0 i386 0.0.0-git20150806-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libdb5.3++ i386 5.3.28-11 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/main libgtkspell0 i386 2.0.16-1ubuntu7 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/universe liblucene++0v5 i386 3.0.7-8 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/universe libwxbase3.0-0v5 i386 3.0.2+dfsg-1.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/universe libwxgtk3.0-0v5 i386 3.0.2+dfsg-1.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/universe poedit-common all 1.8.4-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/universe libcpprest2.6 i386 2.6.0-5 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ wily/universe poedit i386 1.8.4-1 kB Fetched 15.5 MB in 6s (2,454 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 179171 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package libboost-regex1.58.0:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libboost-regex1.58.0_1.58.0+dfsg-3.1ubuntu1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libboost-regex1.58.0:i386 (1.58.0+dfsg-3.1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libboost-thread1.58.0:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libboost-thread1.58.0_1.58.0+dfsg-3.1ubuntu1_i386.deb ... Unpacking libboost-thread1.58.0:i386 (1.58.0+dfsg-3.1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libcld2-0:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libcld2-0_0.0.0-git20150806-2_i386.deb ... Unpacking libcld2-0:i386 (0.0.0-git20150806-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libdb5.3++:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libdb5.3++_5.3.28-11_i386.deb ... Unpacking libdb5.3++:i386 (5.3.28-11) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgtkspell0. Preparing to unpack .../libgtkspell0_2.0.16-1ubuntu7_i386.deb ... Unpacking libgtkspell0 (2.0.16-1ubuntu7) ... Selecting previously unselected package liblucene++0v5:i386. Preparing to unpack .../liblucene++0v5_3.0.7-8_i386.deb ... Unpacking liblucene++0v5:i386 (3.0.7-8) ... Selecting previously unselected package libwxbase3.0-0v5:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libwxbase3.0-0v5_3.0.2+dfsg-1.2_i386.deb ... Unpacking libwxbase3.0-0v5:i386 (3.0.2+dfsg-1.2) ... Selecting previously unselected package libwxgtk3.0-0v5:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libwxgtk3.0-0v5_3.0.2+dfsg-1.2_i386.deb ... Unpacking libwxgtk3.0-0v5:i386 (3.0.2+dfsg-1.2) ... Selecting previously unselected package poedit-common. Preparing to unpack .../poedit-common_1.8.4-1_all.deb ... Unpacking poedit-common (1.8.4-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libcpprest2.6:i386. Preparing to unpack .../libcpprest2.6_2.6.0-5_i386.deb ... Unpacking libcpprest2.6:i386 (2.6.0-5) ... Selecting previously unselected package poedit. Preparing to unpack .../poedit_1.8.4-1_i386.deb ... Unpacking poedit (1.8.4-1) ... Setiŋ Processing triggers for hicolor-icon-theme (0.15-0ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.7.4-1) ... Processing triggers for gnome-menus (3.13.3-6ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for desktop-file-utils (0.22-1ubuntu3) ... Processing triggers for bamfdaemon (0.5.2~bzr0+15.10.20150627.1-0ubuntu1) ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/bamf-2.index... Processing triggers for mime-support (3.58ubuntu1) ... Setting up libboost-regex1.58.0:i386 (1.58.0+dfsg-3.1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libboost-thread1.58.0:i386 (1.58.0+dfsg-3.1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libcld2-0:i386 (0.0.0-git20150806-2) ... Setting up libdb5.3++:i386 (5.3.28-11) ... Setting up libgtkspell0 (2.0.16-1ubuntu7) ... Setting up liblucene++0v5:i386 (3.0.7-8) ... Setting up libwxbase3.0-0v5:i386 (3.0.2+dfsg-1.2) ... Setting up libwxgtk3.0-0v5:i386 (3.0.2+dfsg-1.2) ... Setting up poedit-common (1.8.4-1) ... Setting up libcpprest2.6:i386 (2.6.0-5) ... Setting up poedit (1.8.4-1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/bin/poeditor to provide /usr/bin/poedit (poedit) in auto mode Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.21-0ubuntu4.1) ... Lokolaiseiçion * /bb.po Riförènses Si osou * wxWidgets * gettext * Translate Toolkit * Language localisation Ikstörnol liŋk * * * Translation with POEdit – Internationalize / Localize WP Themes Guide – Part 3 * poedit at Ubuntu Community Documentation * Online PO file editor A browser-based Poedit clone Category:PO editors Category:Shareware Category:Software using the MIT license Category:Software that uses wxWidgets Category:Computer-assisted translation software that uses GTK+ Category:Computer-assisted translation software for Linux Category:Linuks päkeij Category:Babyish encyclopedia